


W windzie

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: Zostawienie tego paringu, tak jak zostawili go producenci, spędza mi sen z powiek...Dlatego sama napisałam co powinno się stać w windzie.





	W windzie

"Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej. Czemu ta winda jedzie tak wolno!!" Theo słyszał juz strzały na wyższym piętrze. "Obym zdążył !"  
Drzwi się rozchyliły, a on wyskoczył złapał Liama i wskoczył z powrotem do kabiny. Przyciskał jego ciało swoim, do chłodnej ściany.  
Serce pompowało jego krew jak szalone, słyszał w uszach tylko tętno, zmysły, i tak lepsze niż u zwykłego człowieka, teraz wyostrzone do granic możliwości.  
Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, odsunął się od Liama. Ten przeszedł na środek. Podziwiał twarz młodego wilkołaka.  
-Nie będę za ciebie ginął...- Powiedział, chociaż teraz po tym wszystkim nie był pewny, czy naprawdę tak uważa.  
Tyle razem przeszli. Ile razy ratowali sobie życie, odkąd Liam wypuścił go z piekła?  
-Ja tez nie będę za ciebie umierał...-Theo popatrzył się na usta chłopaka. Ten odwrócił głowę i Theo miał świetny widok na jego linie szczęki. -Ale będę z tobą walczył...  
Theo nie wytrzymał i zrobił krok w stronę Liama.  
Złapał go za tą śliczna szczękę i złączył ich usta.  
Od tak dawna o tym marzył, a teraz, gdy są o krok od śmierci, gdy adrenalina miesza się z endorfinami, nie mógł wytrzymać, ani minuty dłużej.  
Tak złączeni trwali w próżni. A potem Theo zrobił krok w tył i wcisnął przycisk otwierający drzwi.  
Wbiegli na korytarz i zaczęli walczyć.  
Zgrani jak jeden organizm.


End file.
